


there's gonna be a party when the wolf comes home

by KenkuKry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, if you're not from the discord please don't read this, kevie war :POGGERS:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenkuKry/pseuds/KenkuKry
Summary: “I want the Kevie role, Kenny, but no matter what I do they refuse every single time.”“There’s a reason, Rat, and it’s a hopeless effort to make any changes.”“But what if it wasn’t?”“Hm?”“What if I-” a drawn in breath “what if we changed some things around here?”~~The story of a couple friends, a mud-stained shirt, and a stagnant river.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	there's gonna be a party when the wolf comes home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [7AlpacasInATrenchcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7AlpacasInATrenchcoat/gifts).



> Thank you to Feugh for both inspiring and betaing this <3  
> Now I gotta get ready to go to the dentist, I hope those that chose to read it after I dump it in the discord have a good time. Love you all <3

It started, as all good things do, with some light bullying.

A defamatory title, dragging someone else down with you, bright colour to make you distinguishable from the rest.

Bright yellow, or as they called it, ‘piss-yellow’.

Someone who is your friend, Crab, asks for the title but is denied day after day.

Someone who is not your friend just yet, Feugh, yells at you for you dragging them down with you.

Someone who used to be your friend, Khio, simply laughs.

They’re laughing, so many are laughing at the title, the title that will ostracize you from the others. You remember their names, Khio, Kat, and Ghet. You do not forget them.

~~

Enter, a friend(?)

He laughs at the title, as you feared, then asks to join you. He believes he would fit in with your piss-yellow group. His name is Shouth, you call him Sho for short.

Then, Khio is there, grin equipped like the weapon she knows it is. She has cornered you without lifting a finger, but you do not know that yet. All you know is that the grin is too sharp for your liking.

“Congratulations on getting your final member, Kenny.”

“Huh?”

“Oh, haven’t you heard?” She says in a sickly sweet voice, “the Kevies are limited to three, so it’s just you three now.”

Somewhere in the shadows, a friend seethes.

~~

You meet more people, on your journey. People who believe the title is not derogatory, people who think they would suit it and wear it like a badge of pride.

Every time they mention this, Khio’s shadow lurks.

Her power is limitless, as she has gained the support and allies of those that also have extreme power. Names like Ghet and Charlie ring in your mind, ringing like an ever-persistent gong that could crush you if it ever fell. The names give you fear, although in distinctly different ways.

Ghet, he was your friend, wasn’t he? He told you so, but weren’t they all friends, at some point? Sitting by a stagnant river, with a mirrored surface that reflected the warm sunrise’s light. Listening to the dawn chorus calling it, hopeful songbird calls mixed with the gentle hum of cicadas, the image stains the inside of your brain and will never relent your scrubbing. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe it was for the worst. Maybe the mud staining your shirt shouldn’t remind you of a person restricting your people.

The other, Charlie, is a fear that does not lie in the hopeless sunset or unforgiving stain. The fear lies in the frozen tips of mountains, the incinerating heat of deserts without a friend in sight. Without Charlie, there would be no friends, and everyone heeds her word as they know it too.

You’re still scrubbing at that mud-stained shirt.

~~

“I want the Kevie role, Kenny, but no matter what I do they refuse every single time.”

“There’s a reason, Rat, and it’s a hopeless effort to make any changes.”

“But what if it wasn’t?”

“Hm?”

“What if I-” a drawn in breath “what if we changed some things around here?”

“That’s completely reckless, Rat! Don’t let them hear you say things like that, I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“But you don’t want me having the Kevie role, or those also waiting?”

“No! It’s just the way things are and it causes too much harm to change it.”

“Sometimes the long term outweighs the short term.”

“But-”

“No buts, talk to me when you make up your mind.”

“Bye-” the sound of a slamming door, “-Rat…”

~~

You have lost and gained friends as the tension simmered in a pot on your stove.

Feugh, your conflicting enemy since the beginning, writes to you often.

They send you a story, one day. A story of a happy ending without the death & rebirth of a hero’s journey. It simply tells a tale of the warm sand of a beach, the slow meandering trail of the clouds, and a group of friends watching the sunset together.

“Life is calm.” The story tells, and you want to believe it someday.

But, you reach a revelation before it. A long term goal. A person who could be your friend -- no, ally -- that is waiting on the skyline for your arrival, your admission.

You write back to Feugh, the thought burning a mark into the back of your head. It’s worse than a stain.

You think it might be worth it to gain some more friends.

~~

“I will say I support the Kevies fully, you have PST gang on your side.”

“The Braincells support the freedom of the Kevies! Vive la revolution!”

“Many of you are ones of our own, the l’Russians will support the freedom of the Kevies.”

They’re on the grassy hill, hair tumbling in the breeze when you find them.

“So, you’ve come around?”

“Yeah, as well as many others. We have supporters, Rat, they could help us.”

“...But will it be enough?”

“I’m not sure, I’m sorry but I’m not sure.”

~~

Rat is becoming more reckless by the day.

Each word of theirs echoes from the whistle of gale winds, even the mumbles they say under their breath. They have pushed every force they can find to as high up the food chain as they can go, and all you can think of it is how goddamn lucky they are.

(They said they threatened Charlie one day, your heart nearly stopped)

“Khio,” they say sharply when Khio tries to enter a conversation. The trio were currently discussing over lunch when Khio walked in. “You are not welcome here with the Kevies.”

“The Kevies?” You have begun to realise her sickly sweet laughter has the undertones of toxic fumes, “you’re not a Kevie, Rat, how long will it take for you to realise it? Why would you even _want_ to be called a Kevie?”

“We’ve been withheld for too long,” Rat yells, slamming their hands down on the table. You can feel the shocks from where your arms were laying on the table. Somewhere, the wind is howling. Before either you or Feugh could stand up or calm Rat down, they were already standing eye to eye with Khio, near growling in her apathetic face.

Khio gives a short laugh, “why don’t you guys deserve it? Well, not you as you’re not a Kevie,” Rat looks ready to deck her then and there, but she continues, “nevermind, I don’t need to be wasting time with people like you.”

“You’re the villain of this, Khio,” Rat screeches while Khio walks away, “you'll be marked in the Kevie history books as a traitor and villain!"

You and Feugh try to calm Rat down as Khio leaves. It isn't worth it.

The pot is boiling over.

~~

A pile of letters are lying on both yours and Feugh’s respective tables.

Your table is shoddy, wood glue visible through the seams and stains. Of course, there’s always stains. Your pens lie on the table, chewed on the ends and nearly running out of ink. You need more pens if you’re going to finish that essay.

_Dear Feugh FeughuirbcilugucuTHRUGVU,_

_Just for clarification, when I am talking about Kevies I include those that are being hidden. They deserve the title as much as one of us, so we do not deserve to separate ourselves, in fact, it is our weakness to separate. I suspect that is what Khio wants._

_The essay I’m writing is going well; I’m guessing your speech has progressed by the time this has gotten to you. So, how is it going? What do you think are some of your major points?_

_From,_

_Kenny Kenku_

_Dear, Kenny_

_The speech is going well! Here is an excerpt:_

_According to Jungian philosophy, yellow is the colour of enlightenment, a quest to comprehend and see things more clearly. In other words; the colour of an intelligent mind._

_Khio’s choice of colour was definitely spot-on in this case; we strive towards better treatment of the Kevies. We strive to be allowed to reconnect and recognize others of our group in the server._

_However, what Khio was not expecting to happen when she capped the role, was that the forced split effectively caused the Kevies, both officially recognized and not, to be disquieted with Khio's harsh-handed drive to split us_

_Khio tried to create a divide and ended up with a group willing to fight for the ability to recognize each other and for others to be able to recognize them as what they are. she is far out of her depth this time._

_End of excerpt._

_However, there is something I believe is much more important for me to tell you, and I believe this may be something you already know in some way._

_Rat wants the Kevie title and will do anything to get it._

_They’ve confided in me multiple times about it, about their plan._

_They’re willing to drag one of us down just for the chance of getting the Kevie role. They threatened to challenge Sho for the title, planning a strenuous task that could work in their favour. Also, they wanted to…_

_They want to take your title. They’re willing to make an exchange with Khio, something Khio cannot deny. I tried to convince them otherwise but I can’t stop them, I’m so sorry. I just hope this letter reaches you before they get in contact with Khio._

_I’m sorry._

_From,_

_Feugh FeughuirbcilugucuTHRUGVU_

~~

Once again. Grassy hill, tumbling hair, now with a wicked smile.

“Khio, I’m glad you got here on time. I was worried I was going to have to wait, and I am not one to wait.”

“Do you have what I want?”

“Of course.”

“So, what do you want in return, you didn’t tell me in the letter.”

“You should already know, Khio-”

“No! You’re an idiot if you think I’d ever raise the cap-”

“This isn’t about raising the cap, I want Kenny’s title.”

“You want… Kenny’s title.”

“Yes, in exchange for this.”

“I- I can’t do that.”

“Why, what’s stopping you?’

“Kenny is my friend.”

“Wh-?”

“...”

“...”

“I...”

“Hm?”

“I have to go.”

~~

The scene starts with a person filled with a concoction of emotions storming down a hallway. If you were there, you would see the fire in her eyes, the stains on her shirt, how jagged her breaths come. Her eyes latch on a person walking her way, and her eyes narrow ever so slightly.

Khio grabs Ghet and pushes him into the nearest room and slams the door behind her.

“Ghet you _fucker_ ,” she near screams, “I’m taking a goddamn stand!”

“Wh-” Ghet huffs, an incredulous smile on his face. He cocked his head slightly before leaning against the pastel purple wall. The paint was flaking and crumbled onto his shirt slightly. He wasn’t taking this seriously. “What?”

“I’ve had a change of heart,” she squared her shoulders and stared down Ghet. The image could be compared to a bull prepared to charge at an impassive bullfighter. All that is needed is the flare of the cape. “I’m freeing the Kevies.”

“No! _**No!**_ ” Ghet chokes out. He pushes himself off the wall, eyes wide and near agape. As quickly as it happened, though, he schooled his surprise to concise anger, “what the hell?! Why?!”

“Even though I won’t get back what I’ve lost, they’ve been oppressed for far too long-”

“What is Rat bribing you with?”

“Absolutely nothing, no one did, I just came to my right mind,” Khio took a step to the left, moving around Ghet. Ghet moved to the right in an equal amount of steps, the two began circling each other. And so the dance begins.

“You want the title, don’t you?”

“No, they don’t want me with them and that’s _fine_. I wouldn’t want their fucking role if it means I take it with dishonesty.”

“Kevie cap _goes_.”

“No, it fucking isn’t!”

“Fucker! I put the cap there, I get to lift it. It’s my cap.”

“ _Your_ cap? It’s not yours anymore, never has been,” Ghet snarls, “now Charlie and I are enforcing it, you don’t get a fucking say.”

Khio was about to retort when Ghet grabbed his com, the distinct click as he turned it on. It was the com they used to contact each other, especially during a crisis. When Charlie gifted it to them, she told them the significance of it, the importance. Before Ghet even opened his mouth Khio knew what he was about to do.

“Khio’s stepped too far out of line this time, I think it’s time.”

The two maintained eye contact after the buzz of the com turning off. They maintained eye contact, they maintained circling, waiting for Charlie to arrive.

(Does a bull know it’s fate when it steps into a ring? Does it recognise the cheering is for its demise? No, the bull doesn’t know. It’s too caught up in anger and fear that it doesn’t see the hooked tips, it doesn’t smell the blood in the sand. No, the bull doesn’t recognise it’s fate until many moments after the first charge.)

There’s a flurry of movement as Charlie barges through the door. Before Khio can even react, Charlie has run up to her, grabbed her com, _thrown_ it on the floor and crushed it under her boot. The feedback rings through the other coms, but no one moves a muscle.

“Your rights are revoked, Khio,” she hisses, pushing her face so close to Khio that she stumbles back.

“Wait! I- Just- I-”

Instead of listening to Khio stammer, Charlie turns to Ghet. “Why was I called down? You know I hate it here.”

“Khio wanted to lift the Kevie cap for their own gain-”

“No!” Khio interjects, voice wavering in panic, “there’s no personal gain anymore! Feugh told me themself, I'm not welcome with them anymore!”

“Be quiet, I don’t want to hear a single _word_ from you,” Charlie doesn’t even bother turning around.

“Charlie, you don’t understand,” Khio’s voice was growing all the more desperate by the second, “I can’t be with them, I’ve grown to accept that. I just want them free-”

“Then why stop oppressing them? Give a fucking answer before we kick you out of here!” Ghet nearly screeches, infuriated and close to tackling Khio.

“ _Because I’m trying to be a good person at least in their eyes!_ ” Khio’s eyes are tearing up, but her expression is furious. The only thing separating the two from fighting then and there is Char, their leader, their president, standing between them. If either of them even touches her they’re not making it out of here in one piece.

“Okay,” Charlie sighs, and the two stare at her in shock.

“What?” It’s a complete 180, Khio’s voice feels so frail, she feels so frail. She’s shaking and she’s about to break and-

“I said okay, you can lift the Kevie cap.”

A shaky grin steadily grows Khio’s face, and she clumsily grabs her phone from her pocket and nearly drops it as her hands shake. Her fingers swiped up a contact, and she pressed the call button.

 _“Hmm?”_ A tired voice comes through the phone speaker, and Khio can breathe again. She watches Ghet murmur to Charlie, who is rapidly typing something into her own phone.

”Hi, Few.”

_”Oh shut up Khio, I don’t need you-”_

“You’re free, Feugh,” Khio can barely restrain herself from giggling with disbelief, “the Kevies are free.”

There’s a prolonged silence over the receiver. Khio’s grinning ear to ear now, her nervous shaking turning to shakes of pure excitement. She doesn’t notice the dark smile of Charlie or Ghet’s baffled stare at her phone.

 _”You’re an asshole, Khio,”_ Feugh’s words bite, but Khio doesn’t understand.

“What?”

Her response is the slow beep as the call ended.

“Get out of here, Khio,” she looks up to see Charlie and Ghet staring her down, “you don’t belong here.”

“Wait, what happened?”

Charlie laughed maniacally, “you think I’d actually free the Kevies? Oh god, it’s all worth it to see the way your face dropped. The Kevie title is gone, Khio, because of you. Now get the hell out of here before I make you.”

~~

“We’re storming the building.”

“Rat, that’s irresponsible, we have to wait for the-”

“Wait for what?! We’ve been waiting for too long, Feugh. We have the manpower, we just need to use it before it’s too late.”

“Kenny isn’t here yet. We can’t do this without her gui-”

“We never needed Kenny, she doesn’t deserve the power she has. She’s too hesitant, at least I know when to charge.”

“...”

“Are you with me or are you not?”

“Just… Let me write something before we go.”

~~

The ink is still drying on the letter, the final words are wet enough to reflect the growing light of the sunrise.

_To my dearest, Kenny,_

_Life will never be as it was before._

_I love you._

_From,_   
_Feugh_

~~

When the revolution happened, you were not there.

If you went to the president’s building, you would be able to see the charred marks from the flames that licked the walls. You would be able to see the muddy footprints staining the carpet, the way the footprints would be deeper by the level of panic. You would be able to see the way the sunset reflected off the puddles of water used to quell the flames.

You do not see them. You didn’t bother to look.

It came down to vote, from what you’ve heard. Despite Charlie’s panic, she still held enough pride to not give in. There were three options: Removing the cap, keeping the cap, or removing the Kevies altogether. The majority voted for the removal of the cap, and Rat and Feugh cried on each other’s shoulders in relief. It was over, they had won.

The others got the title. Merch, Jex, and Rat all rejoiced, a party was thrown and all the Kevies and those they had befriended along the way were merry.

Standing outside on the dew covered grass, you notice a movement in the shadow. A gentle smile graces your face when you recognise them. It’s Crab.

You invite her in and let her settle on one of the couches. A few glances are thrown your direction but you wave them off. You give Crab some water before settling next to her. Neither of you speaks, both of you simply watch the others celebrate. The sight is worth every shouting match, every struggle, every tear that rolled down your cheek.

You think you might like the colour yellow.

By the end of the night, Crab has her title.

~~

They don’t know where Khio is, and people aren’t sure if they should be concerned.

Her story comes out, how she was the first one to throw a stone at Charlie. Her standing up for their rights but being stripped of her power for it.

(In private, Rat tells you what Khio said to them, you nearly cry)

~~

You’re sitting at the base of a hill, near the mouth of a stagnant river. You watch the dragonflies buzz over the cattail reeds and hum along to the dawn chorus of the birds around you. The colours of the sunset are stunning, even more so through the small ripples of the river.

In your hands is a letter, the soft, thin paper could easily crumble under your fingers. So, you carefully unfold it.

_To my dear, Kenny,_

_Life is calm again, the world rejoices as the fight for our rights has ended. Seemingly little is happening._

_Love,_   
_Feugh_

“Life is calm.” You murmur to yourself, watching the mallards swim together in the fading light.

_Life is calm._


End file.
